


what's up with this team red

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2021 [1]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Maribat March, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, No Angst, They are dumb, no salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Maribat March, day 1: Found FamilyMarinette and Fate wouldn't get along because Fate is a bitch, thank you very much.Or is she...?(Maybe she just wanted to make sure Marinette got the right bloke.)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Roy Harper
Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Maribat March





	what's up with this team red

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a thing. It's Roynette. Yes, I'm back at my rarepair bullshit. I don't know why, either.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, though!

Fate… Fate is a bitch.

Okay, so she’s not that bad, not really. She just enforces the fate everyone is given at birth, and it is all she does. She doesn’t actually have anything to do with how anyone’s fate goes, that’s just lies and slander, is and has always been. In short, she doesn’t deserve all the hate she keeps getting.

_ Especially  _ not from the sworn loathers of fate, such as John Constantine.

But this isn’t a story about John Constantine.

This is simply yet another world where Fate is needed and where she will be doing her job, taking care of what has been predetermined a long time ago.

This time, there is a young woman with eyes like the smoke rising from the factories around, the smoke that covers the skies and makes your eyes water. There are no tears in her eyes, though. She walks alone, walks through the streets as she has grown up to know no friends. Her parents care about her, yes, but they are also a little overbearing. That, or they aren’t there enough when it matters the most.

That is why she lives so far from them.

That is why she moved to the other side of the ocean.

To get away from them, at least for a little bit.

_ It’s not her fault. _

But, living all alone in a new country, a new place, it’s never easy. She doesn’t have friends there. And it certainly doesn’t help to be  _ the  _ Ladybug while she’s at it, nor the last Guardian of the Miracle Box in her possession (she couldn’t let go of Tikki, alright?), and the only thing it causes is her being even more lonely.

So yeah. Marinette isn’t having fun.

And again, Fate is a bitch because she let this happen to her. Yes, she’s a bitch even if it’s not her fault either that things are like they are.

( _But_ _Marinette,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Tikki says — and wait a minute, _Tikki, get the hell out of my head —, it’s not her fault your life is like this. Even my presence can’t affect your fate.)_

And besides, it’s not like Fate chose her fate either. Fate didn’t choose to become who she is, probably, or that’s what Tikki’s told her of Fate. A young woman who is alone, always, kind of like Marinette seems to be. (Their difference is that Marinette still has Tikki and the other Kwamii.)

Except then she gets involved in some bloke trying to blow up a building because she’s inside said building, and that leads her to fighting him, of course. And  _ that  _ ends with two red-haired people getting involved with that specific fight, on the other dude’s side, which, seriously, rude. Why does she have to be one against three? So unfair. 

Turns out the woman with red hair loves to talk. And Marinette ends up finding out what the hell they’re doing, and okay, fine, maybe she’s not quite as against blowing the building up since it belongs to a man abusing women and that said man is also involved in human trafficking and— alright,  _ fine,  _ she gets their point, she’s joining, great, thanks.

…

…Now, would someone like to explain what the hell Fate is planning for her again, because suddenly Marinette finds herself (okay, so really it’s been a month since she met them but it’s still pretty sudden) in a space ship with three hot people, all three of them having something red (Arsenal has red hair — and red clothing. Red Hood… well, that is probably rather clear. And Starfire’s hair is such a pretty fiery red) on their person. 

Because apparently, she fits in. She has the same type of morals they do and she goes around in a red suit, it’s perfect, and no, of course none of this has anything to do with the way Red Hood picked her up a few weeks ago by her armpits, looked at her, and went “B isn’t getting this one, I’m making her my sister myself.”

It also definitely has nothing to do with how the four of them got drunk and how Arsenal and Marinette found themselves getting a…  _ little too acquainted  _ a week before the original three dragged her to outer space with them (she got to take Tikki and the others with her). Absolutely nothing.

Marinette isn’t complaining.

For once.

(And then she tells Tikki she’s only getting sugar-free biscuits for a week when Tikki points out that she was right,  _ Fate isn’t that bad,  _ because shut up, Tikki, no need to be right all the time.)

(She never sees how Kori and Tikki spend time laughing at her and how they talk with a white-haired woman who gives Tikki biscuits with a coy smile on her face.)

(It’s not her fault she was too focused on kissing her dumb Royfr— boyfriend. Yes. She never said anything else.)

Marinette is no longer as alone.

She's no longer alone _at all,_ and it matters more than she could ever even begin to express or explain. It's just something unexplainable, like the happiness she feels when she finds she hasn't yet run out of cereal and strawberry jam.

She has a new family, in the Outlaws.

**Author's Note:**

> That was something. I hope you liked it.


End file.
